The present invention relates generally to water valves, and more specifically to an apparatus for improving the actuation characteristics of an armature assembly in a water valve.
Electrically operated water valves are commonly used in many household appliances such as dishwashers, clothes washers, and refrigerator icemakers. Such appliance water valves are generally controlled by a controller included in the appliance, thereby providing a flow of water, at a predetermined flow rate, for use by the appliance.
A critical element in the manufacture of water valves is the alignment of the valve seat orifice and the armature tip. If the armature tip does not properly block the valve seat orifice an internal leak could occur which would result in the unnecessary usage of water. Further, any type of damage to the orifice valve seat during the manufacture or assembly of the valve could result in a leak.
What is needed therefore, is an appliance water valve which has internal features which act to align the valve orifice seat and the armature and also act to protect the valve seat from damage.